


Bling

by Haelstrom



Series: Band AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Piercings, THERE SHOULD BE MORE, Tattoos, im so slacking on tags, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelstrom/pseuds/Haelstrom
Summary: They get matching tattoos as promised and maybe some other things?Same universe as The Setting Sapphires.  Will definitely make more sense if you read that first.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Band AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Bling

**Author's Note:**

> this is like...a sketch but in story form. idk ok.

“You ready?” Sasuke asked, as their car pulled up to the curb of their hotel.

It was still a sort of new thing for Naruto, being asked that, but they’d been trying so hard lately to not blow the lid completely on all the relationship rumors.The paparazzi weren’t exactly taking the cold shoulder too well.

Naruto smiled and huffed out a breath.“Let’s just get it over with.”

With that Sasuke opened the door and they rolled out one after the other, Naruto somehow ending up leading them in.He could hear the shouts, mostly indistinct with a few frustrated sounding ones peppered in.Though there were still calls of, “are you and Sasuke dating?”“When are you two going to confirm your relationship?” “Is Sasuke your boyfriend?”

Just when he’d grabbed the door to hold it open for Sasuke, he heard scattered gasps and furiously clicking camera shutters.He could already guess what the commotion was about, but he glanced back still and sure enough—

“You just _had_ to wear those pants,” he said, rolling his eyes at Sasuke’s obvious smirk when the door swept shut.

“Are you saying you don’t like your name printed across my ass?It _is_ yours, or at least that’s what you said the last time you—”

“Alright, alright!You know I like it!”Naruto said, wishing he could will away the blush furiously claiming his cheeks.“At least there’ll be no confusion over who has to grovel to Kakashi for letting the secret slip. Your ass is gonna be in every celeb magazine in the country tomorrow.”

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, looking decidedly unbothered, with his smirk still firmly in place.All Naruto could do was roll his eyes.

“Let me see them!” Sakura said, seconds after bursting through the door to his room.Naruto had just sat back down on the couch where they’d been watching tv.

Sasuke was rolling his sleeve up first, showing off the tattoo that they’d only returned from getting hours ago.It was a snake, coiled and ready to bite, on the side of his left shoulder.

“Oh my gosh!” She freaked, only narrowly checking the urge to reach out and touch.Naruto had his out and ready by the time she turned.“Uggh I’m so jealous.You know I’ll have to go get one now.”Her eyes kept bouncing back and forth between them, taking in the details in turn.Naruto’s was a nine tailed fox, poised like it was ready to pounce with it’s teeth bared, in the same spot on his right shoulder.

He couldn’t keep himself from smiling as well, every time he saw their arms.They were both of their favorite animals, but even more subtly a nod to Love Bites, which held a special meaning for them both.The importance of the secret had Naruto grinning uncontrollably every time he thought of it and especially every time the tattoos were in view.

“So are you happy with them, then?” Sakura asked, finally satisfied with looking them over.She stepped back to let Sai have a turn.

“Hell yeah!” Naruto said, still smiling, as he looked to Sasuke for an agreement.He didn’t doubt, of course, that the Uchiha liked his.He’d sat second for his tattoo and had watched Sasuke look his over in the mirror multiple times while he waited.

“Did they hurt?”

Sasuke snorted, “no _they_ didn’t.”

Naruto’s gaze whipped over to him at the same time that Sakura narrowed her eyes.He’d definitely thought they were keeping that one a secret, at least for now.But there was no stopping Sakura once something hooked her curiosity.

“What do you mean _they_ didn’t?And don’t you bother trying to lie, Sasuke Uchiha, cause you won’t leave til you confess.”

It was Sasuke’s problem he’d gotten himself into, so Naruto turned a blind eye when Sakura started the inquisition.That didn’t stop the memories from their day at the tattoo shop from washing over him though.

_Both of them were keyed up the entire drive to their appointment.They’d scheduled it a month ago, when they were sure they’d have the free time between shows._

_Just the sound of the bell when they opened the door was enough to spike his adrenaline.They’d quickly been escorted back to their tattoo artist who already had their art drawn up.He knew about their time crunch.What they hadn’t expected though was—_

_“No way dude!Naruto and Sasuke?I love you guys so much!And your band rocks!”_

_They handled it pretty well, both of them smiling through the initial shock before they both kind of shrugged at the attention._

_“You have to let me give you a discount.This is unbelievable!I’ll get so much exposure just from doing them.”_

_“Ahh no,” Naruto said, putting his hands up in front of him, “we’re definitely going to pay.We love your style, you deserve the full amount.”_

_“Wow, that’s—I’m so honored.I mean think about it, or at least let me give you a free piercing or something.”_

_Their conversation had moved to the actual work they were going to be getting done then, but not before Sasuke threw him a look.A look that Naruto knew all too well._

Now he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he listened to Sasuke try to dodge Sakura.Because they had definitely walked out of the shop with two new tattoos and they’d also each _definitely_ walked out with a nipple pierced.

“Don’t you grin over there, Naruto.You know I’ll knock both your heads together if someone doesn’t spill!”

“Fine, fine!We pierced our nipples.” 

Sasuke scoffed when Naruto finally gave in.As if he’d left them any choice once he’d opened his mouth.

“WHAT,” Sakura all but screeched, “you pierced both your nipples?!”

“No!We each pierced one,” Naruto mumbled, as if that was somehow better.He still hadn’t been able to wipe the smirk off his face.

“Why would you do that?”

“It’s supposed to feel good,” Sasuke finally chimed in, “you know when we—”

“I’m fully aware,” Sakura cut across him, her face stuck halfway between exasperation and her own smile.

“So which side did you choose?”Sai finally joined in the conversation.

Naruto flicked his eyes over to Sasuke before he answered.“I did my right and Sasuke did his left.”

“Because…?”

“Well I’m right handed and Sasuke’s left handed so it—”

“GROSS,” Sakura interrupted again, before throwing her hands up and turning to leave.“I seriously don’t know what to do with you all half the time.”

Sasuke snorted, as he failed to hold in a laugh at the situation.It’s not like Naruto had volunteered the information for no reason.Seriously, Sai had _asked._

Naruto woke up slowly the next morning, more than happy to doze for a few minutes before he turned and prodded Sasuke.

“Hn,” was the only response he got, but he still rolled out of the covers and stretched his arms above his head. 

“I’m going to shower,” he said before walking away, his eyes catching on Sasuke’s as he strode unhurriedly to the bathroom.He turned on the water, as hot as he dared, climbed in, and then at least _tried_ not to grin when Sasuke stepped in behind him a minute later.

When they switched positions so he could get wet too, Naruto grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with body wash.But then his whole focus got snagged on Sasuke’s backside and the way water was racing down from his shoulders, rolling along the dips between his muscles, and highlighting every inch of skin on the way.

He was momentarily transfixed, following the tracks of the droplets until he noticed Sasuke looking back over his shoulder, eyebrows raised and smirk firmly in place.He didn’t mind being caught.But the look brought his attention back to his task and he started washing Sasuke’s back with an answering smile on his face.When he was done, Sasuke tried to turn, so he could get his front, but Naruto stopped him and stepped forward, pressing their bodies together and wrapping his arms around to finish that way.

He heard Sasuke snort and undoubtedly roll his eyes, but he was much too focused on the view he had after hooking his chin over Sasuke’s shoulder.He washed across his chest and down, all the way to the erection standing heavy between slim thighs, and then slathered soap there too before abandoning the cloth and wrapping his fingers around it instead.

“ _Naruto,_ ” Sasuke choked out, obviously not expecting the move, but he twitched his hips forward into Naruto’s grip anyway before throwing his head back on a groan.

The soap made his fingers slick, so there was no resistance when he slid his hand from the base of Sasuke’s dick until he could twist around the tip.Naruto spent time teasing around the head before setting a rhythm that had Sasuke leaning some of his weight back.

Being so close, he could hear Sasuke’s quiet, held back noises and feel the way his muscles quivered with every play of Naruto’s fingers.It had his own dick pressing hard into Sasuke’s backside until he twitched his hips forward and slotted himself in the slick cleft of his ass.

Sasuke let a moan slip free at that and tried to simultaneously grind his hips back and thrust forward into Naruto’s fist.Seeing what he wanted, Naruto pushed his hips forward instead, so that Sasuke was trapped between the two sensations.It wasn’t long before he lost out on being quiet and noises were tumbling from his lips. Naruto couldn’t help but speed up the rhythm with his hips, the friction between their bodies making pleasure twist in his own belly, so he sped up his hand until they matched and he could see Sasuke’s muscles starting to quiver.

And then a glint of silver caught his eye and he couldn’t resist gently tweaking the ring through Sasuke’s nipple.He knew it was still overly sensitive, knew the move would cause a twist of pleasure and pain, but he couldn’t resist the delicate touch.

“Oh my _god.”_ Sasuke’s voice was low and thick in the steam of the shower.His hands searched clumsily for purchase until they clutched at Naruto’s hips.He could feel the way Sasuke’s legs trembled with every flick of his wrist now, the way his breathing was echoing off the shower walls.“ _You_ —I-I’m gonna—Na _aaahh_.” 

Sasuke’s fingers dug into his skin, his hips jerking as he spilled over Naruto’s fist in spurts.He was so strung tight himself, all it took was a couple more thrusts before he was cumming too, somehow managing to keep them both from collapsing onto the shower floor.

When the quaking of his own muscles finally subsided, he had both arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke who was still leaning back against him, his breath just starting to slow.

“Your _hands_ , Naruto,” Sasuke finally spoke, his voice still sounding completely punched out.

He couldn’t help the snort, “you didn’t think they were only good for playing guitar did you?”

Sasuke let out a small laugh at that.“We don’t need to talk about all the things I used to imagine of your hands.”He stood up straight as he was talking and stepped back under the spray before turning to grin.

“Torture yourself with thoughts about me?” Naruto asked, purposely lowering his voice.

“Tch, I probably have enough fantasies stored up to fill our nights for a long time.”

Naruto couldn’t help but laugh at the look Sasuke gave him, as he was obviously trying to look sultry himself.“Good thing we have forever to try them out, then.”

Sasuke’s mouth popped open, though the water drowned out what was surely a gasp.It was like Naruto’s words reinforced what was still so new to both of them.They had each other and would have each other forever.There would be no tearing apart the love that they had spent so long growing between them.

When Sasuke’s expression slipped into a shy smile, Naruto couldn’t resist returning it.He could imagine Sasuke feeling something similar to the warmth thrumming in his own chest, and it was enough to pull him forward and have him planting his lips against soft damp ones.

He had the feeling that an eternity wouldn’t even be long enough for him to finish loving Sasuke, but he’d take what he could get, and forever did sound kinda nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to bring those pants back lol...idk if anyone else will remember them, but as soon as i thought of them originally i thought of Naruto and Sasuke wearing each others so yeah.


End file.
